


Sayonara

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tired of running. Who wouldn't after a year and a half? Of having to kill comrades to survive? She was tired of surviving. AU! KakaSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

She panted as she checked the ammo in her Glock, cursing as she realised she was down to her last bullet. Her skin felt cool as the sweat started to evaporate, her heart beating like a jack-hammer, and her failing attempts to keep her breathing quiet.

She stood up slightly and cast a glance over the filing cabinet she was currently camped behind. She knew there was only one after her; the most important.

Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought. She had thought they had been safe – they both had. How wrong they had been. Though, they _had_ made it for long enough. Ever since this damn plague had spread through the nations and everyone save a few had actually survived.

She still remembered when all hell had broken loose. How those around her had been caught and turned and she had had no choice but to pull the trigger on them: Sai, Shika, Chouji, Genma, Shizune, Hinata, Sasuke, N-Naruto. And now…

She clamped down on her emotions. He had been turned saving her and she had backed out on shooting him the moment it happened because of her selfishness and cowardliness. Now they were both paying for it. A chain rattled from the room behind and then that shuffling noise and the bone-chilling moan. She froze as she heard him pick up the pace slightly – they all did when they caught the fresh scent of blood.

She swore under her breath as she looked at the gash on her forearm which she had tried to stop with a tourniquet. For a second she contemplated running but knew it would do no good, plus she was tired of running. Who wouldn't after a year and a half? Of having to kill comrades to survive? She was tired of surviving.

She took a deep breath and rose from her crouching position and turned to face him. Her shirt was torn, dirty and stinking. Her shorts not much better. Her hair was in a messy pony-tail. She smirked at the thought of what Ino would've said but it faded just as quickly. She had killed Ino just as she was about to do to the silver-haired man in front of her. She was finally going to fulfil her promise.

Raising the gun she pointed it at his head. His lifeless eyes stared but never actually saw her. No hint of recognition. Her heart stuttered at the reality. Steeling herself she took a deep breath, "Sorry, Kakashi." Slowly, her finger pulled the trigger. The sound of the bang; the recoil of the gun; the sound of the body hitting the floor. She was used to all of it.

Sniffing she threw the gun to the side, knowing it was empty and therefore useless.

She walked up to the dead, zombie-fied corpse of Hatake Kakashi and sat down beside it. She stared at the bite-mark on his shoulder. She reached out to touch his hand when she noticed his holster, his own Glock resting in it. She stared and stared and stared. Ever so slowly, as if she hadn't already made up her mind her hand closed around it, unsheathing it and then checking to see if there were any bullets left in the chamber.

She almost snorted in irony to see there was only one left. Nodding to herself she put the clip back in place holding the gun in her hands, making sure this was the right decision. There was very little argument in her mind; she'd be damned if she turned into one of those mindless corpses'.

She looked back at Kakashi raising the gun.

"Sayonara."

* * *

**Quite possibly the shortest one-shot I've ever written. I also blame my marathon of watching The Walking Dead (for the first time) for this inspirtation as well as a piece of artwork on dA.**

**So not a romantic Valentine's day one-shot but I've never really liked V-day; I much prefer pancake Tuesday =D**

**Anyway, read and review or lurk and read; whatever tickles your fancy!**

**Much love!**

**Lady Sassy-Sas xXx**


End file.
